


Love All, Trust a Few, Do Wrong to None.

by WeasleyLover10



Series: Civil War is Coming. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, Divided We Fall, F/M, IT'S COMING IN 48 HOURS AND WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, Team Cap - Freeform, Took me months to finish this, also Spoilers for the Comics and possibly the movie I just haven't seen it yet, united we stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more behind the scenes look at Sarah and Steve during Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love All, Trust a Few, Do Wrong to None.

She didn’t know what had happened to Steve. Sam had been taken from her side not too long after. Unfortunately she was in no position to protest. She had spent the majority of the time after she had thrown up on an agents shoes doubled over a tiny trash can.

“God Almighty.” She exclaimed, the vomit subsiding for a moment.

Her reprieve didn’t last long as she began to hurl into the trash can again. She heard the glass door slide open behind her. Ordinarily she would have attempted to protect herself but she was too weak.

“Hello, Moody.” 

Sarah stilled at the voice. She turned her whole body (and her trash can) towards the sound and the door. She threw up again before she had the chance to even respond.

“Can we get that thing off her? This is ridiculous.”

“But Sir.”

“Just do it. She’s fine. She won’t hurt anyone.”

“You underestimate me, Tony.” She said, her voice hoarse.

The agent came over and removed the inhibiting collar from around her neck. The need to be ill immediately subsided. Now all she was left was a slight feeling of nausea but that was normal what with her pregnancy.

“No I’m not. I’d say I know you pretty well, Sarah Rogers.”

She stood up properly, her back cracking in a few places. It was funny. Months ago she would have freaked out at Tony for using her married name. But her world was no longer the same. She had bigger things to worry about. Like being hunted down by people she had considered friends.

“Where’s my husband Stark?” She didn’t even care that they were in mixed company.

“He’s around and safe. Don’t worry Moody. I just had a talk with him.”

She scoffed.

“He’ll never budge Tony.”

“I figured that out. Kinda figured. You, on the other hand, you could convince him.”

“You actually think I could convince Steve Rogers to do something he didn’t want to do? You’re delusional.” She said, laughing mirthlessly.

“He’d move heaven and earth for you. We both know this.”

“And what makes you so sure that I even agree with you in the first place Tony?”

Something shifted in his eyes. It was as though steel had entered into them. She had genuinely had hoped they wouldn’t be forced into this position. Tony Stark was her friend and she did NOT want to do this.

“We need you on our side Sar. I need you. You know this the right thing to do.”

“Tony.” She said, her hands clenching into a fists.

“Think about your kid Sarah. If you choose Steve I can’t guarantee the little one’s safety.”

“Are you threatening me Anthony Stark?” She said, her temper ready to boil over.

Tony was silent as Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to control her anger. 

She sighed before voicing her disbelief at his suggestion.

* * *

“No point in hiding these anymore huh?” Sarah said to Bucky, gesturing to her rings.

“Not really.” James Barnes said smirking.

She pulled them off the chain and slipped them onto her ring finger.

“So uh…How long have you been married?”

“Not very long. Six almost seven months now.”

“Were you engaged for very long?”

She smiled slightly.

“Nah. You probably don’t know much about it but he asked me pretty soon after the whole Ultron fiasco. And we just got married in secret quickly.”

“It’s weird to think that I wasn’t there. I don’t remember much but I know that I should have been there.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I think you were. You’ve always been on his mind since the ‘40s I think. Your the closest thing he has to family.”

“Well he’s got you now too. You and the kid.”

She stilled.

“How’d…How’d you know?” She whispered.

Her hands naturally drifted to her womb.

He rolled his eyes at her.

“I’m a master assassin, I can be pretty observant. Steve…not so much.”

“Yeah…still haven’t told him yet.”

“Probably should get around to that seeing as the government as well as half the Avengers are after us.”

She laughed heartily.

“I can see why Steve always called you a ‘Jerk’ Barnes.”

He chuckled back.

* * *

“Here. Come on. Sit down.” Steve said, a hand on her lower back as he gestured towards the couch in the living room.

“I’m fine Steve.” She said smiling.

“Just humor me.” He said, grinning from ear to ear.

She rolled her eyes but sat anyway. Steve placed his hand over her abdomen, actually feeling a bump now that he thought about it.

“How far along are you? Do you know? How long have known?”

“Probably four months by now. Maybe a little over four. I think I’m showing a little bit now.”

Steve frowned.

“I can’t tell.”

She smiled.

“That’s because all I’ve been wearing lately is baggy sweatshirts, babe.”

“Can I…Can I see?”

She lifted up her shirt and exposed the growing bump on her abdomen.

“Wow. You’re really pregnant.”

Steve said, eyes sparkling as he placed a hand over their child.

“Sarah?”

“Yeah Steve.”

“How long have you known?” He said, his voice quiet.

She stilled, unsure of whether she should answer him.

“Since before the Accords. Months before the Accords.”

“How’d you find out?”

She didn’t want to tell him the truth. Everything was so different now.

“Tony knows Steve. That’s why we I ran from him when he confronted us.”

“How…Why…What happened?”

“He threatened me…and by me I guess I mean the baby.”

Steve had never looked so angry.

“He threatened the baby?”

She took his hand in hers.

“Yes. I just…I’m going to protect our baby Steve. Whatever it takes.”

“I don’t want you to fight. Stay out of this. We’ll find a place and put you in hiding.”

She smiled at him.

“Oh darling.” She said, kissing the palm of his hand.

“I don’t want to lose my family Sarah. I can’t.”

“You aren’t going to lose us, Steve. But I’m not going to abandon you.”

“You wouldn’t be abandoning me. I promise. I just need you in my life ok? You’re the most important thing in my life. More than Bucky.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” She said, smirking.

“He knows.”

“That’s what he just said to me actually.” Sarah said chuckling.

Steve didn’t answer but instead pressed his lips firmly against hers.

* * *

“I can’t let you go any further Sar.” Sarah and Black Widow were facing each other down.

“I’ll get through you no matter what Natasha.”

“What about the baby?”

“Since you picked Tony that’s none of your damn business.”

Natasha actually looked hurt.

“Don’t make me do this Sarah.”

* * *

When she finally came to, her whole world fell apart.

She heard the gun shot a second too late.

Steve was falling and Bucky was screaming.

Sarah sprinted the few feet that lay between her and Steve and skidded onto her knees to rest beside him, pulling him into her lap.

“STEVE! STEVE BABY PLEASE!” 

She pressed a hand firmly to the several bullet wounds that littered his chest. Her hands were shaking as they dripped with blood.

“Sarah.” Steve choked out.

“Shhhh! Don’t talk. You’re ok. You’re ok. We’re gonna be fine.” She said through sobs.

“I love you. Both of you. So much.” Steve choked out between coughs of blood.

“No. No good-byes. Stop. We’re gonna get you to the hospital and we’ll be fine. Ok Rogers?”

Tony was inching towards them looking distraught.

“YOU STAY AWAY FROM US. THIS IS YOUR FAULT.” Sarah screamed.

“Buck?”

“I got it, Punk. I’ll take care of them.”

“Je-Jerk.” Steve stuttered.

He placed a limp and shaking hand on Sarah’s cheek, which she leaned into.

“Love you.”

“I love you too Rogers. Please stay with me. Please don’t leave me.” She said, sobbing harder now.

But Steve had stopped breathing, his hand falling from her cheek as his head lolled back against her thigh.

“Ste-Steve? Baby. Please!” She choked out.

She couldn’t breathe.

And that was when an indescribable feeling of pain tore through her whole body.

“No.” She whispered as Bucky wrapped his arms around her.

“NO.” She screamed.

She lost complete control of her powers, unleashing her pain to everyone in the nearby area. She didn’t even notice Sam, Tony, and Natasha fall down in pain behind her. She didn’t even her Bucky gritting his teeth in pain while he tried to keep hold of her.

Steve Rogers was dead. And a half of Sarah had died along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Now that the semester's over and Civil War is coming, I finally finished this! It's been in the works for a while I just haven't had the time. Pretty sure we're all going to cry come Thursday/Friday. It's gonna be rough. Also I hope none of my babies die on Agents of Shield for real. I can't deal with another Trip.


End file.
